


Due Process

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nick/Harry/Louis - Freeform, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, they have small parts, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in a lot of trouble with the law and could spend some time in jail. Can a meeting with the judge change his fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrygrimshawlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygrimshawlove/gifts).



Louis paced back and forth nervously in the hall of the courthouse. He couldn't believe the mess he was in.

It all started a few months ago, when he received a phone call from prosecutor Zayn Malik asking to meet with him and that it was very urgent. Confused, Louis had tried to get Mr. Malik to tell him what was wrong, but he insisted that Louis come to his office. Once there, He'd told Louis that he was in serious trouble and it looked like he would be going to jail. For what, Louis wanted to know.

Tax Evasion.

Even more confused, Louis questioned Zayn and his partner Liam Payne and was told that his accountant and tax preparer had not been filing taxes on Louis' behalf like he'd been claiming. As a matter of fact, he hadn't filed taxes for any of his clients for the last few years. He'd also been spending his clients' money to live a lavish lifestyle on their dime. 

Louis tried to explain that he didn't know about any of this, but Mr. Malik would hear none of it. "Ignorance is not an excuse" he said. Undeterred, Louis continued to plead his case, but Mr. Payne suggested that he contact a lawyer.

That's exactly what he did. Louis had explained the situation to his newly hired attorney, Niall Horan, and by some miracle Niall had managed to arrange a meeting between him and the judge presiding over the case: Judge Harry E. Styles. His lawyer had told him to relax, plead his case and hope for the best. At worst, he'd have to pay a fine, his tax debt and could avoid jail time.

And here he was pacing in the hallway and waiting to be called. His lawyer was sitting down and watching him walk back and forth, telling him to calm down, but he just couldn't sit still. He hoped that this judge would be as understanding as his lawyer had claimed.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Said a voice.

It was a bailiff. A tall and slender man with dark hair and eyes. His dark blue uniform fit him rather well and his black shoes shined under the hallway lights. Louis glanced down at his gold name tag: Grimshaw.

"Y-Yes, that's me" Louis stammered annoyed with how nervous he sounded. 

"Judge Styles is in his chambers. He will see you now."

"Okay. Thank you." 

"Follow me please. No, just you sir" Grimshaw finished when Niall stood up as well.

"I'm his lawyer. I should-"

"Judge Styles wants to meet with him alone. They're simply going to be talking. Your presence won't be necessary unless a deal happens to be reached. Judge's orders."

Niall reached out and put a comforting hand on Louis' shoulder and reassured him once more before watching him and the bailiff walk away.

"Right this way sir. Please have a seat" Grimshaw said as he gestured towards the chair in front of a huge Mahogany desk and stood by the door. The desk had various items on it: picture frames, paperwork, files, a laptop and various other things. Louis looked around the room. It was very large, with landscape painting on the walls, as well as the various degrees that Judge Styles had earned over the years. Niall had done his research about him and one of thIngs that stood out was the fact that Judge Styles had been one of the youngest people to be appointed as a Judge at the age of 27. He was younger than Louis. 

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts as Judge Styles walked into the office from his private chambers. His long brown hair was pulled back and he was wearing a 3-piece gray suit and shiny black shoes. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, hello" he said as he extended his hand. 

"Hello sir" he said as he shook his hand.

"Look, I'll get to the point. You're facing very serious charges here. You could spend time in jail for fraud and tax evasion."

"But I--"

"Your lawyer tells me that you had no idea, but frankly I find that hard to believe. How could you not know?"

"I-I honestly don't know. I run my own business see, and I'm so focused on that and I trusted him and I can't believe he did this. I swear I didn't know. I swear. Can we work something out? I mean, I'll pay whatever it is that I owe, but I really don't want to go to jail. Especially when someone else did all this. He took advantage of me and so many other people" Louis finished his rambling. 

Judge Styles quietly listened and glanced at his bailiff before focusing on the man in front of him once again. 

"Ignorance is not an excuse Mr. Tomlinson" he stated as Louis' heart sank.

"Sir I--There has to be something I can do. Is there no way this can be worked out?"

He waited nervously under the intimidating stare of the Judge.

After what felt like ages, he finally spoke.

"Follow me" he said simply as he walked towards his private chambers.

Louis watched him walk away and was startled when he felt Grimshaw's hand on his arm. 

"Come on sir."

Louis was filled with dread as he walked into the chambers. Judge styles was waiting patiently. The room was even larger than the office and looked more inviting. It had a chaise lounge, something you might see in a therapists office. A large mahogany desk that matched the one in the office, this one had a few files and a tea set on it. This room, with its dark wood paneling, also had paintings and photos on the wall. The photos varied from Judge Styles receiving awards, family photos and him on outings with his friends.

"Strip" Judge Styles said.

Louis gaped at him. He couldn't be serious.

Judge Styles looked quite serious.

"Take off your clothes" he said evenly.

"Sir I don't---"

"You don't want to work this out? Okay, I'll call your lawyer and let him know when your court date will be--"

"No! Wait!--I--I'll do it" he finished as he began removing each part of his 3-piece blue suit.

"Those too" Judge Styles stated once Louis was down to nothing but his boxers.

Louis hesitated and flushed with embarrassment as he pulled them off and stood covering his cock as best he could.

Judge Styles eye him appreciatively before telling him to lay down on the lounge and to put his hands above his head, watching as he did so.

Louis lay there nervously in a slightly reclined position and jumped when he felt a pair of hands securing straps and padded cuffs around his wrists. It was Grimshaw. He then proceeded to secure a strap around Louis' waist and secure padded cuffs around his ankles. The cuffs and straps didn't hurt, but they stretched him out and left him unable to move.

Louis watched as Judge Styles removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt before he sat on an ottoman in front of Louis bare feet.

Without a word, he reached out and tentatively spidered his fingers all over the soles of Louis' feet, watching as Louis squirmed in his bonds.

"What are you doing? Stop that--please" Louis ground out.

"We're working things out Mr. Tomlinson" Judge Styles chuckled as he persistently scratched.

Louis bit his lips, took deep breaths and gritted his teeth as he flailed his feet, but still, Judge Styles did not stop.

"Are you ticklish Mr. Tomlinson?"

"N-No" Louis said with great difficulty.

"No? Then I guess I can keep doing this. Since it doesn't bother you" he said as he tickled even faster.

Judge Styles watched in amusement as the bound man in front of him was fighting with all his might. Biting his lips, shaking his head from side to side, flailing his feet, tugging on his bonds and the muscles in his stomach flexing as he fought what Judge Styles new was a losing battle.

It was only a matter of time.

"Stop please---"

"Why should I? You're not ticklish. I'm sure you're fine" as he scraped at Louis' heels.

"I-I haha please heehee please don't hahahahaha do this hehahahaha"

"What was that Louis? That wasn't a laugh was it? Don't tell me you are, in fact, ticklish? Were you lying to me? I think you were. It's not nice or smart to lie to a judge Louis" he finished as he dug into his arches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry smiled in satisfaction as Louis' walls came crumbling down and his laughter flowed freely. He continued to tickle all over his captive's feet, loving the frantic laughter he heard throughout. Louis' feet were incredibly soft, Harry noticed, as his nails bit into the sensitive skin. Harry tickled from the heels to just under Louis' toes before playing a game of "This Little Piggy" with Louis' wiggling toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNOTTHEREAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry had tickled his way through Louis' toes, listening to his squeaks and laughter, until he got to the two smallest toes. He was stunned by Louis's wild reaction when he wiggled and tickled them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONONONONOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry, of course, continued to tickle the pinky toes and couldn't believe just how much laughter he was pulling from his captive. It was fantastic. Louis strained against his bonds and feet flexed, but he couldn't escape Harry's grip.

After spending so long on his feet, to the point there was a fine sheen of sweat on Louis' body, Harry stopped and laughed out loud when Louis begged for the tickling to stop and to be thrown in jail.

"No no no. We're working this out Louis and I always see things through to the end" he finished as he stood up and walked over to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry bailiff Grimshaw will keep you occupied while l search for a few things."

Louis jumped when he felt fingers in his armpits prodding gently and insistently. He'd honestly forgotten that Grimshaw had been in the room, but he was fully aware of his presence now as he scratched at the smooth skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He desperately tried to pull his arms down, but the cuffs held fast. He could only lay there and take the tickling.

Judge Styles rummaged through his drawer and casually pulled out a few items. He hummed quietly to himself as he checked things over, as if he were idly doing paperwork and there wasn't a man cackling his head off across the room.

Once he had everything, he placed it in a basket and carried it over, placing it by the ottoman as he sat back down.

"You have an amazing technique Mr. Grimshaw" as he watched the bailiff's fingers vary in speed and technique, pulling high pitched giggles and deep guffaws from Louis.

"Thank you sir."

Harry watched for a while until his desire to join in became overwhelming. He reached into his basket and pulled out a pair of extendable toe cuffs. After securing them around both of Louis' big toes, he grabbed two large and wide hairbrushes, placed them against Louis' feet and moved them back and forth horizontally.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry scrubbed and scrubbed as he watched Louis' feet try to curl and flex. The cuffs around his ankles already limited his movement, but the toes cuffs took away his ability to flex his feet and curl his toes. His last defense against the foot tickling had been taken away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA"

Louis laughed and screamed as he felt each and every bristle against his soft soles. The wide brush left no part of his foot untouched. Every inch felt the ticklish scraping. While the foot torture drove him crazy, the tickling of his armpits stopped. In his tortured state, he felt something being drizzled onto his upper body and armpits and then rubbed in. It felt weird, like lotion or something, maybe baby oil. Louis then once again felt fingers in his armpits and it felt like they were moving at the speed of light.

Louis' red and tear stained face was a frozen mask of tortured laughter. Hit eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was opened wide and twisted into a forced smile as laugh upon tortured laugh was ripped from his heaving body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

Harry watched in fascination as Louis' body flexed and twitched as he laughed and laughed. It only made him want to tickle his captive even more. He continued scrubbing and was pleasantly surprised when Louis' laughter went up an octave when the brushes bristles made a home against the balls of Louis' feet as well as just underneath his toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry had a front row seat to all of Louis' torture. He tickled his feet and watched as Grimshaw hands ran smoothly across Louis pits, ribs and tummy.

The bailiff was massaging Louis' ribs in slow circles, putting just enough pressure into his touch. And if Louis' straining to free himself was anything to go by, then he was doing a great job. He moved from making circles, to squeezing his ribs like an accordion, to tickling the fleshy skin in between and circling his fingers just underneath Louis' ribs, digging in to the skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Grimshaw then moved down to Louis' tummy. Harry grinned at the way it stuck out a bit in a little pooch. He watched as Grimshaw leaned forward and squeezed his sides before squeezing his tummy as well. The bailiff had shifted his technique by literally clawing upwards, though softly, at Louis' tummy. Harry watched Louis' stomach muscles tighten and jump at the light tickling on his stomach before heaving once more when Grimshaw would switch back to harder tickles. Grimshaw had even begun to tickle around Louis' belly button as well as inside. Louis tried to dislodge him, but the strap around his waist prevented that. All the while harry continued to brush Louis' reddened soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHahahahahahahahahahahaahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry put the brushes back into the basket and watched as Louis' feet flexed and shook. His feet still tingling from the severe tickling they just received. He reached up, and using his fingers, continued to play with Louis' pinky toes. Smiling at the shrieks and begging this action brought forth.

Grimshaw had worked his way back up to Louis' armpits and pressed in the center repeatedly. Louis gasped and struggled as he was tickled and tickled. He was slowly losing his breath and his vision was beginning to fade a bit, when the tickling suddenly stopped. He lay there giggling and trying to catch his breath. He could hear his torturers moving around a bit, but the tears in his eyes were blurring in his vision.

He did, however, feel the hands on his inner thighs and something on his feet. He managed to blink away most of the tears and saw that Harry was closer to him. He was crouched down by Louis' waist and had his hands on Louis' inner thighs.

Grimshaw was now at his feet. He had something red and flat in his hands. It was circular with fat rounded bristles on one side and a handle on the other side. He pushed a switch and the item hummed to life. Grimshaw slipped the item onto the four fingers of his left hand and placed the item against Louis's right foot. He jumped as he felt the the thing vibrating and then laughed when Grimshaw scrubbed it around and around on his foot. 

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHSHITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

At the same time, Harry had begun softly scratching at the skin of Louis' inner thighs. He laughed and squirmed, never realizing just how sensitive he was there. Harry would alternate between soft scratching, feather light touches in a circular motion and deep massaging tickles focusing his attention on the muscles in Louis' thighs.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE"

Louis had thought the regular brushes were bad, but the vibrating bristles were far worse. The other brushes merely tickled the surface of Louis feet. This vibrating bristles seemed to not only tickle the surface of the skin, but underneath it as well. The bound man truly felt the tickling down to his nerve endings.

Harry was no longer using his fingers on Louis' thighs but instead had begun to use a soft bristled paintbrush. Harry teased at the skin by stroking up and down the inner thighs as well as all around. Louis tensed and jumped with each swipe and gasped through his laughter. It was maddening.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

A fresh round of laughter was pulled from Louis when Grimshaw switched the vibrating bristles to his other foot. While Harry added a second paintbrush and tickled both thighs at once.

Harry, being so close to Louis' waist and tickling his thighs and all, couldn't help but notice that the tickling was beginning to have an effect on the captive defendant. He was half hard and seemed to be well on his way to being fully hard if he and Grimshaw kept up the tickling. Wanting to see how far he could push Louis, he began to dance the paintbrushes around his cock, without touching it. He lightly dusted along his hips and through his pubic hair, watching as Louis flinched and quivered and his cock bobbed up and down. Harry continued in this way for quite sometime while Grimshaw added another vibrator, held them between his fingers and slowly moved them around Louis' feet trying to extract as much laughter as he could. 

"AHAAHAHAAHAHHHHHAHAHAH*gasp*AHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEEEHAHAH"

Both Harry and Grimshaw pulled away and the judge was happy to see that Louis was now fully hard and standing at attention. He put the paintbrushes down and began to tickle Louis' sides and stomach, while Grimshaw took his place behind Louis once again and tickled his armpits and ribs.

The blue-eyed man let out a loud whine before he fell into cackling laughter once more. Groans became interspersed with his laughter when Harry had begun to tongue his navel while tickling his sides and Grimshaw had crouched down and began licking his left armpit while reaching over to tickle the right with his fingers.

Harry nibbled and lapped while Grimshaw kissed and licked. Both men were driving Louis insane. Their hands never stopped moving, tickling and teasing. Grimshaw tickled Louis' armpits, his ribs and played with his nipples, occasionally teasing them with his tongue. Harry's hands went from Louis' sides and tummy to his hips and the creases between his thighs and crotch before he grabbed the sides of Louis' arse and began squeezing.

Louis would have shot straight into the ceiling if he hadn't been strapped down. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

Harry unmercifully dug his fingers into the sides of Louis' full bottom. He'd noticed this particular part of Louis anatomy when he walked over and sat down on the lounge. His curiosity finally getting the better of him, he'd decided to test wether or not Louis' arse had been ticklish and boy was it. It's just too bad that he's lying on his back though. Didn't matter anyway. He slipped his fingers under Louis as best he could and squeezed the ticklish muscles, listening as Louis started whooping with uncontrolled laughter. 

Grimshaw pulled back to grin at Louis' face before resuming his licking and tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Reluctantly pulling away from Louis' arse, Harry teasingly tickled him from his thighs, knees, to his feet and back to his arse again since Grimshaw now had Louis' entire upper body under his ticklish control.

Louis was frantically laughing and panicking in the back of his mind as his laughter was mixed with hiccuping and he was losing his breath. The two merciless men were driving him crazy and he felt like he was about to pass out again.

Harry and Grimshaw seemed to sense this and slowed their tickling before stopping all together.

Harry reached into the basket and pulled out four feathers. Two of them green and fluffy and the other two red and stiff, but still soft.

He handed one of each to Grimshaw and kept one of each for himself. Grimshaw then stood up and walked over to the other side of the lounge and got down on his knees by Louis' waist opposite Harry. They each took their feathers and set upon their ticklish prey. Harry ran his stiff feather along Louis' waist and pubic hair, just like he had done with the paintbrush and swayed the fluffy feather back and forth along Louis' balls. Grimshaw used his stiff feather to tease Louis' cock and moved the fluffy feather against his thighs.

Louis' eyes bugged out of his head and he started to squirm as he was teased. He giggled breathily as his most sensitive spots were feathered. He sighed as he was touched, but it wasn't enough. The feather's kiss was just enough to give him a bit of sensation but it only kept him on the edge and didn't send him tumbling over it.

Grimshaw methodically guided his feather along Louis' cock, making sure to stay along the shaft and avoided the head and slit all together. He moved it up and down, paying special attention to any veins he saw and watching Louis jump and groan. Harry moved the fluffy feather around Louis' balls in a figure eight, enjoying the sight of his thighs quivering and his body shuddering.

"Hahaahahahahaughughhahahahahplease I'm gonna---"

The two men pulled their feathers away, stood up and resumed tickling. Grimshaw was back in Louis' armpits and Harry was back at his feet scratching away.

"NOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The two men tickle and tickled Louis into silence before going back to their positions and continued their teasing with the feathers. This time Grimshaw tickled Louis' balls with the stiff feather while Harry used the fluffy feather on the head of Louis' cock. 

Louis' ballsac jumped at the feeling of the slightly stiffer feather. This sent ticklish shocks up into his spine and the wispy fronds swirling around the head of his cock did the same. Both men short circuiting his brain as he shuddered, laughed and moaned.

Louis bit his lip. He was so close, just a few more touches from those feathers and he'd feel so good.

He nearly cried when both men pulled their feathers away and started tickling again. This time Harry was tickling his armpits, with paintbrushes and Grimshaw was tickling his feet with electric toothbrushes. Making sure to tickle between each toe.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry swirled the paintbrushes around, occasionally dipping down and brushing across Louis' nipples before quickly going back to tickle the sensitive hallows.

Louis fell silent again as he convulsed with laughter and both men took that as their cue to pick up the feathers and begin teasing, once again switching spots. 

The bound man's cock continued to stiffen with each stroke of those awful feathers. He unashamedly moaned and begged through his breathless laughter for them to let him cum. He'd do just about anything at this point. He was so worked up he felt like crying.

And still, they continued.

Whenever it looked like Louis was about to cum, they would stop and tickle. This time both of them tickled his upper body. Harry with the paintbrushes in his armpits and Grimshaw with his fingers on his ribs and tummy. No teasing tickles either. Harry used those paintbrushes to scratch relentlessly against Louis' skin and Grimshaw tickled the captive man's ribs and tummy as hard and deeply as he could, smiling at the hoarse, tortured laughter that he and his boss were causing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The two men continued to take their cues from Louis' reactions. If it looked like he was going to pass out, they went back to the feathers. This time, the two men didn't touch Louis' cock and balls at all. They simply teased around the area like Harry had done earlier. Back and forth along the hips, through the pubic hair and along the thighs, ignoring the captive's pleas. 

"You want to come Louis?"

Louis whined and nodded frantically.

Harry and Grimshaw ignored his request and continued feathering, occasionally brushing their feathers against his privates, before starting to tickle again. This time the two men were at his feet. Harry with the wide hairbrush and Grimshaw with the vibrating bristles. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Using one hand to tickle with their tools, they each made sure to grab Louis' pinky toes and tickle them too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis desperately strained against his bonds. He felt like if he didn't escape, he would be driven insane by his tormentors. The feathers, the tools and the tickling. It was all too much. It was sensory overload.

After what felt like forever (this time they didn't use Louis' laughter as a cue to stop. They just stopped when they felt like it), they pulled their tickling tools away and placed them back into the basket. Harry then picked up another paintbrush and a small container of white powder. They took their positions and harry watched as Louis' thighs quivered as he dipped the brush into the container and spread the powdery substance all along Louis' inner thighs before putting everything back into the basket.

Both men picked up their feathers and teased them all around Louis' crotch, cock and balls.

The blue-eye man sighed as he felt the feathers once again. At the moment not even caring if they were going to pull them away again. He was only concerned about the fact that he felt them now.

His pleasure soon turned to a whine of frustration when after they teased him with the feathers, his thighs had started to tingle. Well, it was more of an itch than a tingle and he wanted nothing more than to be able to scratch. He pulled and pulled at the bonds on his hands and feet. He wanted to scratch himself or at least be able to rub his thighs together, but they held strong and he was forced to deal with it. The feeling was so distracting that he couldn't even focus on how good the feathers felt. The feather's kiss only contributed to the torturous feelings.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Itchy---" Louis said.

"That's a shame" said Grimshaw as he and Harry dropped the feathers and started tickling once again. Harry focused his tickling on Louis' arse while Grimshaw tickled his sides and blew raspberries against his tummy. Louis laughed hoarsely as he was again flooded with tickling sensations. The tickling, however, didn't drown out the itching on his thighs. 

It was positively maddening.

Louis lay there wheezing and shaking with laughter. He no longer fought against his bonds. He had no fight left as they tickled and tickled from head to toe.

Louis was still laughing when he slowly realized that both men had stopped tickling. He continued to laugh and whined a bit as the itching had actually gotten worse. Harry was gathering his tools and replacing them in the basket. All except for the baby oil and put everything back in the chest of drawers. He did however pull something else out, though Louis didn't know what it was. Grimshaw was no where to be seen, but a moment later reappeared with a bowl warm water, a few towels and a sponge. He knelt down and carefully washed away the itching powder and then placed the bowl on the floor.

Louis watched them fearfully as they began tickling again, only this time it was very soft. No hard tickling to make him cackle and convulse. Light and teasing tickles on his upper body and feet that made him shudder and sent signals to his groin.

Louis giggled and begged for release. He begged to be fucked. One of them. Both of them. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted someone to do something.

Harry uncuffed Louis' ankles and toes. Grimshaw covered his fingers in baby oil and he and Harry each took one of Louis legs, spread them apart and held them. Grimshaw placing Louis' right leg over his shoulder. Grimshaw slowly inserted one finger into Louis' tight hole. Once Louis adjusted to his finger, he carefully added a second and then a third, groaning at the way Louis clenched. He gripped Grimshaw's fingers even more when Harry softly tickled his tummy. Louis groaned in pleasure as Grimshaw brushed his prostate again and again before pulling out and getting a whine from Louis.

Grimshaw shushed him and kiss him softly, groaning in surprise when Louis kissed him back. Pulling away, lowered Louis' leg and he cleaned his hand off with the towel, before standing behind Louis once more.

Harry gently lowered Louis' other leg before standing and removing his own clothing, revealing a very fit body covered in tattoos. His own hard on swaying. Louis wasn't the only one effected by the tickling and if Grimshaw's tented trousers were anything to go by then he felt the same too.

Harry grabbed the baby oil and covered his cock in it. He knelt down on the lounge, placed both of Louis' legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Louis' entrance. He slowly pushed in, taking his time. He pushed all the way in and waited, giving he and Louis time to adjust. He then pumped his hips back and forth working up a rhythm. Harry reached for the baby oil once again, placed some in his hand and grabbed Louis' oversensitive cock and began jacking him off. Louis cried out as he was finally getting what he wanted, but his breath hitched when he felt fingers tickling his armpits and ribs. He breathlessly laughed and moaned as both men worked their magic. A few tickles on his ribs and a few tugs on his cock was all it took for Louis to come his brains out, splashing all over himself and Harry. Harry followed shortly after when his hips began to stutter and he came inside his ticklish captive.

Both Harry and Louis were trying to catch their breath, though Harry had an easier time of it. Grimshaw was still tickling Louis. He tickled him through his orgasm and the afterglow, adding more sensations to the post orgasm high. There was no full blown laughter from Louis, just a lot of ticklish shuddering. Harry pulled out gently, placed Louis' legs back down on the lounge and cleaned them both off with a towel and tossed it aside.

As Grimshaw continued to tickle, Harry took a different sent of cuffs and placed them around both of Louis' ankles and placed a shorter set of toe cuffs on his big toes. Louis was still bound, just not to the lounge. Harry and Grimshaw then changed positions. Grimshaw grabbed the short chain between Louis' cuffed ankles and began tickling his feet while Harry tickled his armpits and ribs.

Louis wheezed in laughter and a few short squeaks came through as well. They tickled for a little while longer before Grimshaw stopped temporarily to release his hard on from his trousers. He then carefully aligned his cock with Louis' feet and placed his cock between the bound feet, right on the arches and began to fuck Louis's soft soles while tickling his toes with one hand. Grimshaw groaned at the feeling of those buttery soft feet rubbing against his cock.

Louis laughed hard despite the fact that there was barely any sound coming out. Harry was relentlessnessly tickling all over his upper body, not a spot was left un-tickled, and Grimshaw was steadily fucking his soles and tickling his toes.

A few more strokes and Grimshaw seized up. He pulled back and came all over Louis' bound feet. Louis gasped as the hot cum sprayed all over his feet. Grimshaw caught his breath, gently lowered Louis' feet down and tucked himself back into his trousers. 

All three men were worn out after this ordeal. As Grimshaw sat down on the Ottoman, Harry got a bowl of fresh water and cleaned Louis' feet, giving him a few tickles throughout. Both he and Grimshaw then uncuffed Louis and he surprised both men by kissing them greedily.

After they had all calmed down, they slowly redressed and made themselves presentable.

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson. We've definitely managed to sort things out. I'll call your lawyer with all the details."

"Thank you sir. I'll be waiting for your decision" Louis said as Grimshaw escorted him back to his lawyer.

"How'd it go? I was getting worried. You were in there for hours. I knew I should have insisted on going in with you. You didn't sign anything did you?"

"No no. We just had a long discussion and I got a little tied up" he finished smirking as Grimshaw snickered behind him. "Judge Styles said he would make his decision and give you a call."

"Oh wow. Okay. That's good. Guess we'll just have to wait. Come on let's get going. I'll buy you a pint."

"Thanks Grimshaw."

"No problem Tomlinson."

The two men walked out and headed to a local pub.

**************************************************************************

It wasn't until a few days later that Niall excitedly called Louis saying that all the charges had been dropped. Judge Styles decided that Louis really wasn't at fault and would not be held responsible for anything. Not even the taxes. After further investigation, hidden bank accounts had been found under his accountant's name and there was luckily more than enough money to pay back those he stole from and any lingering tax debts of his clients.

Louis sighed with relief and then his cheeks pinked up when Niall continued by saying that the Judge wanted to see him again. He'd given Niall his number to give to Louis. He wanted Louis to join him on a golfing trip or something, hoping to talk and get him tied up again. 

Niall encouraged him to go. It wouldn't hurt to have a Judge as a friend he'd said.

Who was Louis to disagree?


End file.
